


"Just being with you will make this the best night ever."

by curlsgetgirls



Series: Little Mix Girlfriends [4]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetgirls/pseuds/curlsgetgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh Anne and Jade try and plan their first night together as girlfriends.</p>
<p>Part 2 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2601800">"I've wanted to kiss you for such a long time."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just being with you will make this the best night ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/). Sorry this hasn't been edited! x

The whole drive to Leigh Anne's apartment was filled with small giggles and giddy smiles shared between the two girls. If this was a dream, they would never want anyone to pinch them. They were too happy to let this moment stop.

After a 45 minute drive, Leigh Anne pulled into her complex and both girls got out of the car with Jade's bags. Leigh Anne grabbed her girlfriends hand and led her into the elevator. Leigh Anne unlocked her door and the girls got comfortable inside. They dropped Jade's bags into her Leigh Anne's room and sat on the bed.

"I don't know if you want to, but you can change into something comfortable if you would like. Or we could go out and do something?" Leigh Anne suggested, biting her lip. "Sorry, I'm not really good at this whole girlfriend as you can probably tell. Not that it's much different from the boyfriend thing! it's just that I’m a little nervous now that you're actually here and I wanna entertain you but I don't really know how and I’m probably just going to make a fool out of myself by the end of the day."

Jade couldn't help but find Leigh Anne's rambling to be absolutely adorable. "Well obviously we know the romantic one of the relationship isn't going to be you." Jade teased, and giggled when Leigh Anne pouted. "Leigh, its fine. Don’t work yourself up too much right now. I’m here, let's just enjoy the moment."

"I just wanna make sure today goes perfectly." Leigh Anne whined, leaning her head on Jade's shoulder.

"And it will, baby." Jade kissed the side of Leigh Anne's head. "Let’s just stay in. we don't have to do anything crazy to have the night be perfect. Just being with you will make this the best night ever."

Leigh Anne giggled. "Well don't you just have a way with words?"

"I like to pride myself with that."

Leigh Anne rolled her eyes. "So did you want to borrow those clothes or are you just gonna wear your own?"

"Why don't you wear something of mine and I wear something of yours?" Jade bit her lip. "It could be cute!"

"If you want to, then that's fine by me." Leigh Anne smiled.

Leigh Anne went to her closet and Jade went searching through her bags to find something for Leigh Anne to wear. When both girls got back to each other, they held up the item of clothing for the other girl to see. They couldn't help but giggle with how different the clothing items were.

"Really? Of all things, that's what you want me to wear?" Leigh Anne shook her head, smiling at the red faced Jade that was holding up a [silk lace negligee](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9f/ef/74/9fef74008c3ef71bce59c5b4e7efab22.jpg) as thing she wanted Leigh Anne to wear. 

Jade bit her lip. "I think it'll look really good on you. And I promise it's comfortable!" Jade looked at the [onesie](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/95/ef/eb/95efebfa6497be33e98964bca3732eaf.jpg) that Leigh Anne was holding up to offer her (). "I probably seem like a perv right now. You gave me something so cute and here I am wanting you to wear lingerie. I could get you something else to wear if you want."

Leigh Anne shook her head. "No it's fine." She handed Jade the onesie and took the negligee out of Jade's hands. "If this is what you want me to wear, than I will do so with no problem. And besides, I love being sexy for my baby." She smirked and walked to the bathroom, giving each other privacy before they changed.

When she was done, she walked back out of the bathroom; she saw the room was empty. She placed the clothes she was previously wearing in the hamper and walked out to see where Jade ran off to. She ran her hands on the silk of her negligee, liking the way it felt under her fingers. She could definitely get used to wearing things like these for Jade.

She walked around her apartment and found jade looking through her kitchen. Her little bum looked so cute in the onesie and Leigh Anne's heart fluttered. "What are you doing, babe?" Leigh Anne asked in wonder.

"Just looking to see if you had any- uh, any- um-" Jade started explaining, but lost her train of thought when she actually got a look at Leigh Anne in the outfit she picked out for her. "For any- uh- snacks? I was thinking we could watch a- uh- a movie."

Leigh Anne giggled at Jade's reaction. "I’m guessing you like this on me?" she motioned to the lingerie on her.

Jade nodded quickly. "I really do." she breathed out." she slowly walked up to Leigh Anne, softly running her hands on the material. "I knew this would look beautiful on you." she whispered.

"Yeah?" Leigh Anne's heart started racing at the close proximity between her and Jade and the way Jade's hands were running over her body.

"Yeah." Jade confirmed. She looked into Leigh Anne's eyes and leaned forward to place her lips on hers. Both girls let out a little whimper at the feeling. They were both so in love with the other girls lips. Leigh Anne's hands found themselves in Jade's hair while Jade's were running up and down her sides, causing the negligee to ride up just a little bit.

Jade pulled back and took a step back from Leigh Anne completely. Leigh Anne let out a little whimper that made Jade bite her lip. "I was hoping this night could stay nice and innocent, seeing as this is the first time we are together and all," Jade took a deep breath to calm herself down. "But I don't know how I'm supposed to keep my hands off of you."

Leigh Anne giggled, walking past Jade and reaching into a high cupboard. Jade got a peak of her panties and she swears in between her legs twitched. Leigh Anne started opening a packet of popcorn and placed it in the microwave.

"Well, we'll see how this night goes." She walked back to where Jade was still standing and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her neck and leaned to whisper in her ear. "But no matter how the night ends, I’m sure I’ll be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Sorry for typos. Yeah.
> 
> If y'all want a part three, let me know! And if you have any requests, just send them to me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/ask). (Or just drop by to say hi ^.^)
> 
> Original prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr.


End file.
